doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Long, Long, New Years/2005 Anime
い いお |Broadcast by = TV Asahi |Anime series = 2005 |Season = 6 |Episode number = 197 |Rōmaji = Nagainagai oshōgatsu |Adapted manga chapter = Chapter 426:A long new year |Manga = Doraemon }} The Long, Long, New Years is an episode of the 2005 Doraemon anime. Plot :''Note: durations are in normal speed.'' It's the 3rd of January, and Nobita isn't happy, because the New Year celebrations are going to be over. Wanting to get three days more of New Year celebrations, Nobita asks Doraemon for the Three Times Speed Sticker that allows him to do things faster while the world slows down. But when he goes out to play, he meets Uncle Nobirou, but is too quick to heed his words of caution and falls into an under-construction manhole. Doraemon later reverts the speed of the episode to normal. Nobita meets Shizuka and her friend, Etsuko, playing badminton at a park and requests to join, and thanks to the slow speed, he easily beats them. He returns home to ask his mother if dinner is ready, but she replies they had lunch just moments ago. Catching Nobita trying to be lazy again, Dad gives him a lecture on the importance of time management, but the former quickly flees. He joins the gang at the open lot, where they are asking Doraemon for something fun to play, but Nobita nags that the gadgets he suggested are too hard for him. Doraemon suggests the Action Cards, which Gian and Suneo initially feel are too childish, and launches them into other parts of town. The first two cards are found by a quick-thinking Suneo. Following which, Nobita suggests Shizuka work with him to find the other cards, and soon they are leading with eight cards in total. The gang reconvenes with Gian, where he has a card hidden in the back of his shirt. Nobita finds it, easily subdues Gian with his quick reaction and leaves for dinner, but when he reaches home finds another card hidden in his pocket and feels ashamed when it depicts a lazy Nobita. With only 40 minutes elapsed since he left home, Nobita tries to take a nap, but is unable to sleep with his stomach growling. To distract himself while he waits for dinner to be ready, Nobita asks Doraemon for something to play, and they take to the skies with a Kite-Rider and play among the clouds. But when they return home, Nobita is dismayed when only 45 minutes have passed. Soon the slow movement of time takes a toll on him when he helps himself to a cracker – and develops a tooth decay – so Doraemon takes him to see a dentist to remove it, which took ten torturous minutes. If that isn’t bad enough, Gian invites Nobita and the others to his New Year concert, where he sang for a lengthy 30 minutes. By the time Nobita wakes up after fainting from listening to the singing, it’s two hours away from dinner time, but he can’t take it anymore. So Doraemon replaces the speed sticker to a one-third counterpart, followed by a one-twelfth counterpart, which allows dinner time to come quicker, at the expense of Nobita moving slowly. They take way more than two hours return home, but Mom allows them to have dinner, though she later takes Nobita’s portion away as she thinks he’s not willing to eat. As the day ends, Nobita learns from Doraemon that sticking multiple One-Twelfth Times Speed Stickers would make time go faster. He later counts the days to the next year to calculate the number of stickers he needs to apply, leaving Doraemon dumbfounded. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Nobirou Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Etsuko *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Mr. Yamada *Dentist *Several other classmates Gadgets used Gadgets introduced are highlighted in BOLD *'Three Times Speed Sticker' *'Action Cards' *'Kite-Rider' *Take-copter *Compaction Cloud Gas *'One-Third Times Speed Sticker' *'One-Twelfth Times Speed Sticker' Gallery Trivia * New Year's Day in 2010 fell on a Friday. Hence, there were three days of New Year's celebrations, up till January 3 (Sunday). *In the 1982 adaptation, Doraemon never slows down his talking for Nobita (who has the One-Third Times Speed Sticker on him), though it has been later ratified in this adaptation. Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita